In the room
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Chuuya ingin membuat Dazai berhenti bermain-main dengan kematian, ia ingin Dazai berhenti melakukan hobi bunuh dirinya.


**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya

 **.**

0o0o0o0

 **In the room**

0o0o0o0

 **.**

"Apa dia tidak bisa berhenti melakukan hal gila seperti ini?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Chuuya harus berlari—dengan kecepatan yang masih dijinkan, menyusuri lorong putih dengan aksen biru di beberapa bagian tempatnya. Chuuya mengenal tempat ini dengan baik, tanpa perlu bertanya lagi kakinya sudah tahu arah mana yang harus dia ambil.

Pikirannya selalu kacau disaat seperti ini, jantungnya berdebar cepat karena alasan khawatir, dan yang paling membuat gila adalah rasa takut kehilangan yang meledak dan memberi efek luar biasa dahsyat dalam dirinya. Misalnya; Chuuya hampir menabrak seorang anak kecil dengan mobilnya di perjalan tadi.

"Dazai!" Panggilan itu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang keluar setelah Chuuya menggeser kasar sebuah pintu. Pemilik namanya sedang duduk santai di pembaringan, menikmati apel yang dikupas seperti kelinci oleh seorang suster. "Oh, Tuhan, si bodoh ini. Kau melakukannya lagi!"

Menghiraukan keberadaan sang suster, Chuuya melangkah lebar mendekati laki-laki yang untuk kesekian kalinya menambah jumlah lilitan perban di tubuhnya sendiri itu. Satu pukulan kuat Chuuya arahkan pada dada bidang yang rapat tertutup perban milik Dazai. Dia membuat si pasien mengaduh kesakitan dan si suster berdiri gugup mengingatkan bahwa si bodoh yang sudah membuatnya berlari di koridor rumah sakit itu adalah seorang pasien.

"Tenang saja, barusan tidak keras. Reaksinya saja yang berlebihan." Chuuya mengabaikan pembelaan Dazai yang memohon bantuan dari suster cantik di hadapan mereka. "Selain itu, bisa kau berikan kami waktu berdua?"

Si suster terlihat ragu.

"Aku janji kali ini aku tidak akan memukul dadanya lagi."

Butuh beberapa saat sampai si suster cantik setuju dan meninggalkan ruang rawat itu, meninggalkan dua buah apel yang belum dibentuk menjadi kelinci dan Chuuya bersama dengan Dazai.

Setelah menghela napasnya, Chuuya berputar, mengisi tempat yang tadi diduduki oleh si suster, mengambil pisau yang tadi digunakan si suster dan mengupas dua buah apel yang di tinggalkan si suster—tentu saja membentuknya seperti kelinci juga seperti yang tadi di lakukan oleh si suster.

"Jadi?" Pertanyaan pertama yang Dazai ajukan tidak dijawabnya. Sebagai ganti, Chuuya menyuapkan satu potong apel kelinci yang sudah dia kupas. "Kau berlari tadi, kan?"

Chuuya tidak menjawab lagi.

"Untuk seseorang yang datang buru-buru, membanting pintu, memukulku, dan berani mengusir seorang suster tadi, tiba-tiba jadi pendiam seperti ini rasanya justru aneh, tahu tidak?"

Satu potongan lain Chuuya berikan pada Dazai. "Memangnya aku harus bilang apalagi?"

"Setidaknya ungkapkan kekhawatiranmu dengan kata-kata untuk sesekali. Aku ingin mendengarnya."

Chuuya ingin menolaknya, tapi ia sendiri yang paling tahu kalau menolak permintaan Dazai adalah hal yang mustahil. Terkurung dalam perasaan yang orang-orang sebut dengan cinta pada manusia macam Dazai Osamu sudah mengajarkan banyak hal pada Nakahara Chuuya, salah satunya adalah arti sebenarnya dari kata 'sia-sia'.

"Kalau aku ungkapkan dengan kata-kata memangnya kau akan berhenti dari hobi bunuh diri-mu itu?" Dazai menggeleng santai. " _Jah_ , kalau begitu tidak ada keharusan untukku mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata."

Dia cemberut. Menolak suapan apel kelinci berikutnya.

"Apa sulitnya mengatakan padaku kalau kau khawatir?"

Sikapnya terlalu kekanakan pada saat seperti ini, menjengkelkan, Chuuya bisa saja menggunakan pisau buah yang ada di meja di sampingnya untuk menghentikan kelakuan aneh dan nyawa kekasihnya ini dalam satu waktu, tapi akal sehatnya mengentikan pikiran itu. Ia masih tidak ingin berpisah dengan kekasihnya, masih ingin tinggal di ruang yang sama seperti ini lebih lama juga. Bahkan kalau bisa, Chuuya ingin Dazai berhenti membuatnya gila seperti tadi.

"Hmm-hmm. Baiklah, akan aku katakan." Seketika senyum cerah yang selalu mengejek Chuuya muncul di wajah yang hampir separuhnya tertutup perban. Setelah menghela napas Chuuya menunggu beberapa detik untuk mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya dalam betuk kata-kata.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Bisa kau berhenti melakukannya?"

"Pu~u, kau mengatakannya tidak dengan hati, Chuuya. Aku tidak terima."

Sungguh menjengkelkan!

Sekali lagi Chuuya menghela napasnya, menunggu lebih lama untuk menyiapkan dirinya. Kali ini lebih yakin dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan hal seperti itu? Kalau sampai mati sungguhan bagai mana?"

"Mati itu tujuanku."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu itu, tapi ... bisakah kau lebih memikirkan persaanku?"

Kali ini Dazai tidak menjawabnya. Untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, Chuuya merasa seperti mendapat ijin untuk terus mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ada di dalam hatinya—tentang hobi gila Dazai yang suka bunuh diri.

"Sekalipun kau mati, dunia ini tidak akan berubah, waktu tidak akan berhenti hanya untuk menghormati momen kematianmu. Tidak akan ada yang sedih kecuali aku, tidak akan ada yang menangis kecuali aku, tidak akan ada yang menderita kecuali aku."

Dengan satu telapak tangannya Chuuya menutup kedua mata dan menunduk, bertopang pada sisi ranjang pembaringan Dazai. Tangan yang lain terkepal kuat menahan emosinya. Sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang hampir merembas keluar karena rasa takut yang sama sejak tadi ia mendengar telepon dari pihak rumah sakit tentang Dazai.

"Apa kau mengerti?"

Butuh beberapa saat sampai Dazai menarik tangannya yang menutup mata, membawa Chuuya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan satu mata milik Dazai yang tidak tertutup perban. Tipis, tapi bisa dilihat dengan jelas kalau sang kekasih tersenyum lembut padanya, dan karena alasan lain kali ini Chuuya ingin menangis.

"Hey, Chuuya." Panggilan itu untuk merebut perhatian saat Chuuya mencoba untuk mengalihkan matanya pada hal lain di ruangan itu. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak ikut saja."

"Hah?"

"Bunuh diri denganku. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan aku tinggal sendirian, kau juga tidak akan merasa kehilangan dan sedih sendirian."

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Chuuya untuk memberi respon yang sepedan dengan ajakan gila kekasihnya itu. Tangannya yang Dazai raih tadi, ia tarik kasar sebagai permulaan. Setelahnya Chuuya berdiri. "Sepertinya kau sudah baik-baik saja, aku akan mengurus administrasinya dan membawamu pulang malam ini juga."

"He~e, aku masih betah disini padahal. Ada suster cantik yang mau membuatkan aku apel kelinci, aku juga bisa mendengar Chuuya yang mengkhawatirkan diriku."

Geram, kali ini tidak tertahan. Sambil menahan rahannya, Chuuya bilang. "Aku yang akan menjadi suster untukmu di rumah nanti."

Kemudian, BRAK!

Untuk kedua kalinya Chuuya menggeser kasar pintu ruang itu.

" _Aku tahu pasti akan seperti ini, aku tahu sejak pertama kalau itu yang akan dia katakan. Sabar Chuuya, kau harus sabar untuk menghadapinya."_

 **.**

0o0o0o0o0

 **.**

"Hey, Chuuya, katanya kau mau menjadi suster untukku di rumah."

"Hm, nanti setelah aku selesai membereskan kamar ini."

"Sekarang saja."

Chuuya mengabaikannya, Dazai sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing lagi. Sesekali memperhatikan sang kekasih sibuk menggerutu karena baju dan pakaian dalamnya yang berserakan sembarangan di kamar boleh juga. Kesempatan langka ini akan Dazai ingat baik-baik, sama seperti yang terjadi di rumah sakit sebelumnya, Dazai suka saat Chuuya jadi lebih jujur padanya.

"Dazai, ini apa?"

Chuuya menunjukan tempat sampah kecil yang penuh dengan tissu. Tapi tanpa menunggu jawabannya Chuuya sudah lebih dulu membawa tempat sampah itu dan pakaian-pakian kotornya keluar kamar—tidak lupa dengan pakaian dalamnya juga. Dia bahkan sempat untuk menyindir Dazai sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk melakukannya sendiri, kenapa tidak kau temui aku? Dasar!"

Mengingat apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit tadi membuat Dazai teringat dengan kejadian sejenis yang pernah terjadi juga dulu. Tentu saja bukan Chuuya yang memintanya untuk terus hidup, tapi entah kenapa, sekalipun ia mencintai orang itu, sekalipun Chuuya adalah segalanya bagi ia sekarang, jika bersangkutan dengan hobi bunuh dirinya, Dazai tidak bisa mengiyakan.

Sudah sejak lama Dazai mencari arti sesungguhnya dari kehidupan yang ia jalani, tapi apapun yang ia temukan, apapun yang ia dapatkan, apapun yang ia lakukan, semuanya jadi tidak bermakna hanya setelah Dazai mendekat dan mengenalnya sedikit. Chuuya mungkin pengecualian, karena sampai saat ini Dazai masih belum bosan padanya.

Pintu kamarnya di buka lagi, kali ini Chuuya muncul dengan baskom kecil dan handuk. "Ayo bersihkan dirimu dulu."

"Yey! Suster Chuuya!" Tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali, sedikit membosankan, tapi sekali lagi, karena kejadian di rumah sakit tadi Dazai jadi sedikit takut kalau Chuuya akan benar-benar menangis karenanya.

"Berbalik." Katanya setelah melepaskan kemeja Dazai. Pelan, perlahan, dia membuka perban yang memelilit hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah setengahnya terlepas Dazai bisa mendengar jelas bagaimana dia mengelukan luka-luka itu. "Aku ingin kau berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri."

Perih, luka di punggung yang Chuuya sentuh barusan membuatnya meringis sebentar, tapi jauh lebih perih dadanya karena kata-kata Chuuya barusan. Sama seperti saat di rumah sakit tadi, Dazai tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk membalas Chuuya yang mengungkapkan perasaannya seperti ini.

"Aku ingin kau tetap hidup, bercanda seperti biasanya, sedikit menyebalkan tidak masalah, kita cekcok sedikit juga tidak masalah, selama aku bisa bersama denganmu aku rasa seperti apapun kau, aku akan menerimanya."

Dia jahat, dia sama sekali tidak memberikan Dazai kesempatan untuk membela diri, membela hobi dan tujuan di balik hobi itu.

"Nah, Dazai, apa kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku?"

Kali ini Dazai berbalik, menangkap tangan Chuuya yang sedang mengusapkan handuk basah di punggungnya tadi. Tidak suka, Dazai benci saat perasaannya diragukan seperti ini, tapi ia sendiri tahu kalau semua ini adalah salahnya.

"Chuuya."

"Aku tahu-aku tahu. Sekarang berbalik lagi." Dia tidak menolak lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya dia menerima begitu saja apapun yang Dazai lakukan. "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, aku tahu itu. Tapi setiap kali aku mendapat kabar kau melakukan percobaan bunuh diri lagi, entah kenapa aku merasa seperti kau tidak memperdulikan keberadaanku."

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyesalinya, meminta maaf padaku juga tidak pernah."

"Chuuya, aku.."

"Aku tahu." Dia memotong lagi. Menolak penjelasan Dazai lagi. "Sudah aku bilang, aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku paham betul tentang hobimu itu. Kurang lebih aku juga paham alasan di balik hobi itu, jadi tenang saja."

Kali ini dia sendiri yang meminta Dazai untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Handuk basah kembali menyapu tubuh Dazai yang penuh dengan luka gores.

Percobaan bunuh diri kali ini adalah menghadang mobil di tengah jalan. Dazai yakin mobil yang dia kejutkan cukup cepat tadi, tapi mungkin pengendaranya sempat menekan pedal rem, jadi bukannya terpental mati, Dazai justru hanya terpental ke pinggir jalan, sama sekali tidak kehilangan kesadaran walaupun kepalanya terluka cukup parah tadi.

"Hanya aku pikir," Chuuya menundukan kepalanya, jadi Dazai tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi sang kekasih, "mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau hidup lebih lama, lebih baik dari ini, tanpa perlu diperban atau terluka."

Tangan Chuuya berhenti mengusap tubuhnya, Dazai juga sadar betul kalau butuh waktu baginya untuk menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Kalau begitu, apa bisa kau berikan aku alasan untuk tetap tinggal disini, dan menjalani hidup yang seperti kau bilang itu?"

Dia mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya memerah, tapi Dazai tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menghapus bekas air mata di sekitar mata itu.

"Kalau kau memberiku alasan mungkin aku bisa berhenti. Alasan yang cukup kuat untuk menghentikan aku menyakiti diriku sendiri, alasan yang cukup kuat untuk aku lebih menghargai nyawaku dan hidupku. Alasan yang cukup kuat untuk memepertahankan aku tetap disini, bersama denganmu."

"Alasan?"

Dazai mengangguk. Memeluknya sambil menahan perih dari luka-luka di dadanya yang bergesekan dengan baju Chuuya. "Iya, carilah sebuah alasan untuk mempertahankan keberadaanku disini."

"Baiklah, akan aku pikirkan alasan untuk itu."

Tangan Chuuya kembali bergerak mengusap tubuhnya dengan handuk basah. Pelan, perlahan, sampai selesai dia melakukannya dengan telaten. Setelah menutup kembali luka-luka itu dengan perban baru, dia mengambilkan Dazai baju tidur, membantu Dazai mengenakannya juga.

Ada sekitar setengah jam yang terlewati dengan kekosongan tanpa obrolan. Dazai tahu kalau Chuuya sedang berusaha untuk mencari alasan agar membuatnya berhenti melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Dan entah kenapa, melihat kekasihnya yang sibuk memikirkan cara untuk tetap bersama dengannya seperti ini saja sudah cukup untuk menahan Dazai agar tinggal lebih lama.

"Ah, aku menemukan satu." Katanya tiba-tiba saat membereskan baskon kecil dan handuk tadi. "Ini bukan alasan sebenarnya, tapi bagaimana kalau saat kau ingin bunuh diri, maka kau harus membunuhku dulu."

"Hah?" Ada senyum kebanggaan yang dia pamerkan. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang ikut bunuh diri denganku?"

"Tidak mau." Tolaknya langsung. "Kalau ikut denganmu belum tentu berhasil, dan kalau gagal yang ada aku harus menahan rasa sakit dari luka-luka sepertimu. Aku benci itu, tapi kalau kau yang membunuhku, kau pasti akan membunuhku sampai benar-benar mati, rasa sakitnya tidak akan selama menunggu luka-luka itu kering." Dia menunjuk Dazai saat mengatakan 'luka itu'.

"Bagaimana?"

"Membunuhmu sebelum aku bunuh diri ya?" Dia mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana kalau kau sudah mati tapi aku justru gagal bunuh diri? Tidak akan ada suster Chuuya lagi untukku."

"Itu resikomu."

Untuk saat ini Dazai mengiyakannya, siapa yang tahu kalau mungkin setelah ini Chuuya bisa memberikannya alasan yang lebih lagi untuk tetap tinggal bersama terus seperti ini.

 **.**

0o0o0o0o0

 **.**

 **14:55 22/06/18**

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
